Unanticipated Outcome
by Togepretty
Summary: An Ash and Misty reunion with a twist. Is Ash really the man he says he is? And will Misty deny the obvious just to be with the man she loves? A Two-parter.*Now Finished* Please R
1. Chapter 1

Unanticipated Outcome  
Chapter 1

  
  


Misty, wearing a beautiful, long, blue silk dress, sat in the lobby of the Snorlax Hotel in Viridian City waiting for Ash to arrive. She had taken the liberty of reserving a one-bedroom suite, one of the more expensive rooms in the hotel, for her and Ash. Money wasn't a worry anymore, not now that Misty was one the most famous Water Pokemon trainers in the world. Her gym was rumored to be the hardest to beat in all of Indigo. People came to it now for more of a challenge than a badge. 

As the minutes passed the more excited she became. She hadn't seen Ash for years. Five to be exact. The only communication between them were letters she received from Ash during his journeys through the unknown territories. Prof. Oak had sent him on several important missions in search of new species of Pokemon, or at least that's what Ash had written her. 

Misty cherished her letters from Ash, for you see, during the many diary-like messages Ash finally managed to reveal his true feelings for Misty. Isolation seemed to have done him some good. However, because Ash was constantly on the move Misty hadn't gotten the chance to answer back, and let Ash know that the feelings were mutual. She never could understand the reason why he couldn't have called her. There must have been a vid-phone in at least one of the areas that he traveled. Of course, none of those silly questions were important now. Misty finally managed to reach Ash through Prof. Oak, and they arranged an encounter in the hotel where Misty was going to be attending the World Champion's ceremony. Ash would be stopping by on one of his rare visits home. 

It was 4:55 p.m. and the hotel lobby was bustling with people checking into their rooms. She couldn't believe how many(famous) trainers were going to the ceremony. She didn't know why she was so surprised though, it had been a competition for elite trainers, although some rookies also made the cut. This was different from the League competitions because it was the first ever World Challenge Contest. Everyone who was anyone in the Pokemon Training field entered, including the Elite Four. Still, the reason it stood out was because of the odd way they executed Pokemon battles. The trainers stood in a box-like enclosure, and their bodies were draped in shadows. There was no way to know who was battling who. Not even the trainers knew who their opponent was. The only thing people saw were the Pokemon on the field, and the challenger's voices calling out commands. It was the funniest thing if you thought about it. The Championship had been over for 2 weeks, and nobody knew who the winner was except for the World Championship Officials and the Champion himself. 

Misty supposed the mystery also drew the crowd to the event. She was very curious herself. Even more so after speaking with Prof. Oak about where Ash had been traveling in the past month. Apparently, he was very close to Cinnabar Island , where the competition was being held. Misty knew Ash well, and if there was a Pokemon Competition going on chances are Ash would have entered it. Misty wasn't saying that Ash won the competition, but she wouldn't put it past the Orange, Advanced, and Johto League Champion. That is, if he had entered at all. 

Misty just had to wait and see. 

"Just a few more seconds to go.....5:00 p.m." 

Misty knew that Ash wasn't going to be right on time. He never was, but she still hoped that maybe he had changed a little over the years. She drew a mental image in her head of what he would look like when he walked through the hotel entrance. She always pictured him with his black, raven colored hair hanging over his face. He would probably be well built. Despite his insatiable appetite when they were kids Ash had never been overweight. He was far too hyper, and energetic. By the time his food had settled he was already burning off the extra weight in a mad dash to the nearest gym, in high hopes of winning a badge. She couldn't wait to see his dark chocolate eyes staring back at her. Yes, Misty envisioned the perfect guy...for her, at least. 

Just then the door began to open. The figure that stepped in was tall, dark, and ratty looking. This person was obviously a young man, but his appearance might have suggested otherwise. His clothes were full of holes, and it looked like they had been washed in mud. His hair was stringy, greasy, and hung in front of his face seemingly obstructing his vision. A large winter coat covered his body, protecting him from nature's mood swings. Dense stubble decorated his face. It was as if he hadn't shaven in weeks. If it had been anyone else they wouldn't have recognized him, but Misty sprang to attention as soon as he entered. It was obvious that she was in shock, but there was also no denying that she had waited far too long to let something like poor hygiene bother her. 

'I'm sure there is a great story he has to tell me about how he got into this position. I can't wait.' 

Misty ran up to Ash, stopping just a few feet short of where he was standing. Ash was looking around, admiring the beautiful interior of the hotel while tugging at the large back pack on his shoulders. 

"Ash?" Misty's voice was shy, yet filled with happiness. Her eyes beamed with love. Ash turned to look at her. His gaze followed the curves of her body until his eyes rested on her face. 

"Misty? Is that you?" His voice was rough, yet his scrutinizing gaze was softening. A smile played at his lips. 

Misty simply nodded, her smile growing brighter as Ash stepped forward and embraced her in a warm hug. Misty didn't hesitate to return it. 

"Look at you! You look absolutely beautiful!" Ash was awestruck by his former traveling companion's appearance. 

"Thank you," Misty replied back humbly. "You look....uh..." Misty was at a loss for words, not knowing exactly what to say about his appearance. She didn't want to offend him, especially not after the way he just complimented her. 

"...You look...different." 

Ash's face portrayed confusion, but he immediately stared down to look at himself. As soon as he looked up a chuckle escaped from his lips, and he began to scratch the back of his head embarrassed. 

"I have a really good reason for looking like this. Really, you're not going to believe me when I tell you what happened..." Ash paused. He seemed to be hesitating for some reason. He looked slightly distressed. Misty was about to ask him what was wrong, but he immediately became lively again as he continued his sentence. 

"...but first what I'd like to do is go to a room and get changed. You aren't the only one I'm getting strange stares from, you know." 

Misty couldn't help but giggle as his infamous cheeky grin made itself present. He was still the same old Ash, except with a existing maturity that Misty had craved from him in her youth. 

"Good idea! And I can't wait to hear what adventure got you looking like this," Misty answered back in a familiar teasing manner. 

Ash's only reply was a raised eyebrow, and an annoyed look that was in no way serious. He then made his way to the counter, most likely with the intent of getting a room. However, he was stopped short by a tap on his shoulder. He turned to face a blushing Misty who held out a small plastic card. 

"I got us a suite...I hope you don't mind." Misty avoided looking into Ash's face for fear of what his reaction might be. Misty then suddenly felt a hand lightly lift up her chin. She was greeted with the grinning face of Ash. 

"I don't mind at all. It was a great idea." 

Misty smiled back happily. Relief flooded through her as Ash's kind manner showed that he agreed with her decision. 

"Shall we?" Ash questioned charmingly as he held out his arm for Misty to take. Misty graciously accepted it. They then made their way to the elevators, and up to the 12th floor. 

A ding was heard, and the number twelve lit up as the elevator doors opened. Misty and Ash made their way through the long, red-carpeted hallway. Bright white walls with gold trimming, which repeated itself vertically along the rich paint, exhibited just how elegant the hotel actually was. Ash and Misty stopped in front of room 12-H. Ash inserted the plastic card into the slot and waited for the little lights above the door handle to turn green before he entered. 

The room was huge. A lovely sitting room with a bar, and mini kitchen appeared as soon as they entered. Beautiful, red-wine colored furniture decorated the hotel room. Ash then made his way to the bedroom, with Misty following close behind. Ash first noticed the exquisite king size bed, which was the most prominent piece of furniture in the room. 

"Wow! I've never seen a bed this big before! I bet even a Snorlax could fit on it!" Ash commented, examining the bed, and running his fingers along the silky comforter. 

"Hence, the name "Snorlax Hotel"," Misty mused. 

"Heh, good point. So..." Ash looked at Misty expectantly. "I guess we should sort out the sleeping situation. Obviously, you are getting this bed, seeing as how you paid for the room, and everything. Does the couch fold out?" 

Misty turned bright red at Ash's inquiry. 'Surely he must know that the bed is for both of us.' "Um...no, I don't think the couch folds out. The bed is the only place to sleep in the room," Misty explained, hoping Ash would get the hint. 

"Oh, well I guess that's all right. I'm used to sleeping on the floor, and this place is a lot nicer than a cold forest." 

Misty's forehead began to throb as she stared at the oblivious Ash. "Ash! The bed is for both of us! We are both going to sleep in it together, at the same time. That is why I got this room!" Misty growled while Ash looked at her, his face remaining perfectly calm. 

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place? You're so difficult sometimes, you know that?" Ash shook his head, and smiled while picking up his backpack and pulling out a change of clothes. "I'm going to go take a shower," Ash said as he headed towards the bathroom. 

Misty's lip twitched in aggravation from Ash's last comment. '**I'm** difficult?!' 

Misty was about to say something not so pleasant back to Ash when he stuck his head out of the bathroom for a moment. "By the way...I really missed you, Mist." 

His warm smile melted Misty's heart. "I...really missed you too." 

Ash simply nodded and closed the door to the bathroom. 

Misty sighed and plunked herself done on the bed. 'How does he do that?' she wondered while surveying the room. Suddenly her eyes came upon Togetic's Pokeball that rested on the table in the sitting room. 

Misty's face was full of concern as she called out to Ash. "Ash?!" 

Ash, who had just turned on the shower lessened the water so he could hear Misty. 

"What's wrong, Misty?" 

Misty paused for a second before worriedly asking "Where's Pikachu?" 

Ash now had turned the water off completely. An eerie silence filled the suite. Misty's heart began to race. 'I can't believe I didn't notice Pikachu's absence earlier. Ash always has Pikachu with him. What could have happened?' 

Misty heard Ash clear his throat. "Sorry, I think I'm catching a cold. My voice got caught there for a moment. Anyway, Pikachu and I got into a big battle against a Houndoom a mile outside the city. We won, of course, but Pikachu was pretty beat up. I had to leave it at the Pokemon Center overnight." 

Misty breathed a sigh of relief. 

"You should have seen Pikachu go though. It was awesome! One Thundershock after another. That Houndoom didn't know what hit him!..." 

Misty giggled at Ash's excited ramblings. "Okay! Okay! Shut up already and take your shower!" 

"Yes, mother," Ash joked, as Misty playfully answered back. 

"Ha ha, you're so clever. Not!" 

She could hear Ash laugh as he turned the shower back on. 

Misty laid down on the bed, and stretched as far as her limbs could go. She then came to a realization. 'Ash loves me, I love him, and tonight I'm finally going to let him know.' 

Misty immediately ran to the phone while leafing through the service booklet that came with the room. "Yes? Room service? I'd like to order the special for dinner tonight. Yes, two dishes of the steak and lobster. Can you bring it up at 8:00? Great! Suite 12-H. Thank you!" 

Misty hung up the phone. She then quickly looked at the bathroom door, smiled gleefully to herself while thinking about what the night had in store. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the Pokemon center.... 

Officer Jenny had just 15 minutes left until she was off duty. She parked her motorcycle near the Pokemon Center, her last stop of the day. 

She made her way up the stairs, and through the automatic doors. 

Nurse Joy looked away from her computer when she heard heel steps on the tiled floor. 

"Hi, Joy!" 

"Hey, Jenny! You're late today, aren't you?" Joy questioned as the officer approached the counter. 

"Heh, don't remind me. There was this jerk who thought the 55 mph speed limit was just a suggestion," Jenny stated in frustration while removing her hat to push the sweat drenched hair out of her face. 

"Oh! Sounds rough," Joy sympathized. 

"Yeah, I'd rather not talk about it....What about you? Quiet day?" 

"Uh huh. Pretty much the usual. I'm surprised considering how many trainers are in town." 

"Yeah, I guess everybody's had enough of battling since that huge World Championship tournament. I can imagine they must be wanting a break...What is it?" 

Officer Jenny noticed that Joy was deep in thought. Joy snapped out of her trance, when she noticed Jenny was talking to her. 

"Sorry! I was just thinking about something. It totally slipped my mind..." 

"What did?" Jenny asked, curiosity present in her voice. 

"Well, something weird did happen today. It was the oddest thing. I still don't know if he was pulling my leg or not." 

"About what?" 

Joy bit her lip as she got ready to relay the incident. 

"This guy came in. He looked like he was homeless, or something. His clothes were filthy, and I could hardly see his face behind all that mess of hair. Anyway, he said he wanted to drop off his Pikachu so I could heal it." 

"What's so strange about that?" Jenny pondered. 

"Well, nothing, if he had a Pikachu." 

"What do you mean?' Jenny asked, thinking about how absurd Joy's statement was. 

"There was no Pikachu. He instructed his Pikachu to come to me, but I didn't see a Pikachu anywhere," Joy explained, still obviously confused by the whole event. 

Jenny listened intently as Joy continued. 

"When I told him I didn't see the Pikachu he began to get frustrated. He wasn't rude, or anything, just upset. I really wanted to help him, but he just kept saying that this is a Pokemon Center, and it is my job to heal injured Pokemon. I agreed with him, but he just kept ranting on about how if a Pokemon doesn't receive treatment it's condition could become serious. I was thinking about calling the police, but that's when he stopped yelling. He said that he didn't have time for this nonsense, and he had to go buy a suit, and meet his dream girl. He then told the Pikachu to get better, and he'll pick him up in the morning. That's when he ran out," Joy seemed to be distraught while she relayed the incident.. 

"How odd!" Jenny commented. 

"Isn't it? I looked everywhere for that Pikachu. I thought maybe it had been hiding somewhere, and I didn't see it, but I never found it." 

"......It probably was a joke," Jenny decided, even though her tone didn't sound too convincing. 

Joy stared at the entrance worriedly. 

"I hope so..." 

  
  
  


A/N: A new story from me! This is not going to be an ordinary AAMRN. I'll promise you that right now. And I know Misty's last comment might sound lemon-ish but it's not. I can't write lemons, and I wont even try to. Anyway, this will be a two-part story so the next chapter will end it. Next chapter, nothing is as it's seems as Misty begins to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Please review, and tell me what you think so far. I know there wasn't much going on in this chapter, but that's because all the good stuff will be in the next one which will most likely be up sometime this week. So I hope I've at least grabbed your attention. Thanks for reading, and again please review! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Unanticipated Outcome   
Chapter 2

  
  


It was 9:15 p.m. in Viridian City, and the occupants of suite 12-H in the Snorlax Hotel were just finishing up their dinner. Salad plates had been discarded on the cart that an hour ago had been filled with food. The two 21 year old trainers sat happily across each other in the sitting room. They lounged in their strait-backed chairs(not an easy feat), and grinned at each other over the now stained white tablecloth that covered the tiny table built for two. Both seemed satisfied with the feast they had just finished devouring.

"That was a great meal," Misty declared, proud of her choice of food.

"No kidding! I can't remember the last time I ate so good," Ash agreed while patting his stomach to indicate how stuffed he was. 

"Haven't been home lately, huh?" Misty questioned, referring to his mothers superb cooking skills. 

"Heh, not really," Ash admitted. 

"Well, fill me in. What's been going on with you?" Misty inquired as she sat up from her lounging positing to give Ash her full attention. 

Ash, now dressed in a casual blue button-down shirt, and loose fitting black slacks, cleared his throat in what seemed like preparation for relaying a long tale. 

Misty's eyes glimmered excitedly as Ash began to speak. 

"I've been training," Ash stated simply. 

".....That's it? Just training?" Misty queried, not at all satisfied with this flimsy reply. "You haven't fought any great battles? Run into any legendary Pokemon? Entered any competitions?" Misty stopped at the last question. She awaited Ash's reply with bated breath. 

"You mean since my last letter?' Misty just nodded in response. "Well...there have been several great battles. Too many to recall, actually. And unfortunately I haven't seen any legendary Pokemon, but I don't find that to be a bad thing considering that I usually end up in a life or death situation every time one of those are around. And competitions...Hmmm...Why do you ask about that?" 

Misty could tell Ash was toying with her. He had that glint in his eye that meant he was really excited about something, and he was just holding it back. 

"Well, Prof. Oak happened to mention you'd been traveling around Cinnabar Island, where the World Championship was being held..." Misty gave him an opening, and Ash gladly took it. 

"Ah yes, the World Championship. One hell of a competition. The best of the best participated. Those were grueling days though. A lot of stress. A lot of stress," Ash stated while grinning wildly. 

"I knew it! So you did enter?!" Misty determined eagerly, pressing Ash for more information. 

"Of course I did. Me? Not enter such a big competition? Please. This is my passion you know," Ash replied, as if it was a silly question to ask in the first place. 

"Well?" Misty looked at Ash expectantly. 

"Well what?" Ash was faking the cluelessness this time. 

"Did you win?!" 

"Am I the World Champion? You'd like that wouldn't you? To be sitting here with the World Champion. That would be pretty cool." 

Misty didn't need any more hints after this. Just looking at the huge smile on Ash's face told her all she needed to know. She immediately jumped out of her chair and engulfed Ash in a hug. 

Ash giggled joyfully, squeezing Misty into him. 

"Oh, Ash!!! I knew it! I knew it! Something inside of me told me you were the Champion. I could just feel it. This is so wonderful! I'm so proud of you!" Misty was overjoyed. She couldn't believe that she was in love with the greatest trainer in the world. Even more so, she couldn't believe the greatest trainer in the world was in love with her. 

"I'm glad you're happy." Ash looked at Misty for a moment. Misty found this look a little strange, but shook it off when Ash went over to the small stereo system and turned on the radio. A low romantic tune began to play. The song sounded like something from the 50's, but Misty couldn't identify it for some reason. She wasn't left much time to think about it, however, because Ash quickly lowered the lights and headed back over to Misty. 

"Care to dance?" Ash questioned while holding out his hand for Misty to take. 

Misty, captivated by his loving smile once again, gladly accepted. 

The music swayed them back and forth along the carpeted room. Misty's arms hung loosely around Ash's neck, while Ash's arms were rapped around her small waist. Their eyes were drawn to each other. They were almost afraid to look away for fear of when looking back the other would be gone. 

Misty had to tell him. She had to let him know. The evening she had planned could not have gone better, and now it was time to complete her purpose of the reunion. 

"Ash..." Misty started, a blush immediately rising to her cheeks. 

"Yeah, Mist?" 

"...I-I've wanted to tell you this for so long. Even um...even before that beautiful letter you sent me 3 months ago..." 

Ash smiled, aware of which letter she was referring to. 

"...And I wanted everything to be perfect tonight." 

"You were here weren't you? Can't get more perfect than that for me." Ash's loving smiling made a reappearance. 

Misty's heart skipped a beat. He was so romantic and sweet. Sometimes he knew just the right things to say. 

"Ash, I love you so much." A few tears collected themselves in her deep ocean-blue eyes. 

Ash's smile didn't leave for a moment while responding to Misty. "I love you too, Mist. More than anything in the world." 

There was no question in Misty's mind on whether Ash was telling the truth. She simply leaned forward and joined her lips with his in what was now their second kiss ever(their first had taken place five years before, when Ash had first ventured off into the Unknown Territories). In this moment Misty learned that Ash's passion was not reserved only for Pokemon. She knew then that this night would be an unforgettable one. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Misty had awoken a bit later than usual. It was 10:00 a.m. when she got out of bed. Ash had not been present, and Misty had found a letter from him saying that he went to pick up Pikachu. He also told Misty that he had some things to do, and would prefer it if they'd meet in front of the reception hall of the hotel, where the ceremony was going to take place at 12:00 p.m.. 

Misty rushed to take a shower, get her hair done, and pick up her dress before the ceremony started. Somehow she managed all three, and she was now waiting in front of the hall as people piled in. Misty found it odd that the ceremony was taking place at such a early time, but she supposed it was because there was to be a large party afterwards to celebrate. 

Misty watched as the trainers, almost all of them familiar to Misty, took their seats at the large round tables inside. One person in particular caught Misty's eye. It was Prof. Oak. She thought about going over to him, and saying hello, but after recalling her last conversation with him she ruled against it. When she spoke with him a couple of days ago about Ash, he sounded a little nervous. Almost as if he wasn't telling her something. He had all but freaked out when she told him she wanted to meet Ash. He promptly warned her, saying that it would not be a good idea. Misty now knew the reason for the Prof.'s reluctance to pass on Misty's message to Ash. 

'He probably knew that Ash would blab his championship win to me. I bet he thought I can't keep a secret. The nerve of him. He probably feels really silly now,' Misty thought, proud that she was one of the select few to know who the real winner was, even though the rest of the world would find out themselves in less than a hour. 

"Miss, I suggest you take your seat. The ceremony is about to start," said a young man dressed in a tuxedo. 

"Well, I'm waiting for someone. How long do I have?" Misty questioned. 

"Not even two minutes," the man stated bluntly. 

She took another quick look at the entrance of the hotel. 'Where could Ash be?' Misty thought anxiously. 

"I'm sure your friend will understand if you were to go inside. And I guarantee they will have no problem finding you," the man said, obviously attempting to make Misty feel better. 

Misty sighed, conceding to his requests. She went inside and took her seat at the table for the Indigo Gym leaders. 

'I wonder if they know Ash isn't here,' Misty thought as she watched the World Championship officials take their seats on stage. 

"Greetings everyone, and welcome to the first ever World Championship Ceremony. I'm sure you're all eager to find out the results, but first I'd like to introduce the people who made this Championship possible." 

Misty drowned out the introductions, and long droning speeches from each of the 14 officials. The thing that held Misty's attention was the reception hall doors. 

'Still no sign of Ash. Where is he?' 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. We will announce the first winner of the World Championship competition." 

At that moment the doors burst open and Ash stepped in. He seemed out of breath, and a little ragged considering he was wearing a nice tux. But Misty didn't care. He had made it, and just in time to receive his award. 

"Will the World Champion please approach the stage." The head of the council called out with a big grin on his face. 

Ash dusted off his tux, and made his way towards the stage, not forgetting to give a passing wink in Misty's direction. 

The audience began to clap, but stopped suddenly when Ash crashed into a large, older gentleman who also seemed to be approaching the stage. 

"Watch where you're going!" the older man yelled. 

"You watch where you're going! You're ruining my big moment!" Ash yelled back frustrated. 

Misty and the crowd looked on in confusing. 

"Young man, what are you talking about?" one of the officials questioned Ash. 

"Go ahead, tell them. Tell them I'm the World Champion," Ash ordered proudly. 

The older man was outraged. "The hell you are! I'm the World Champion!" 

The whole room seemed to burst with talk. Everyone was whispering to everyone else. 

Misty had no idea what was going on. Worry began to fill her thoughts. She quickly stole a glance at Prof. Oak who was seated at the first table near the stage. His gaze was cast downward, and he was shaking his head. 

"No you're not, I'm am!" Ash yelled even louder. 

"I don't know who you are, young man, but you are certainly not the World Champion!" the head of the World Championship officials declared. 

"Ash, stop this right now!" Prof. Oak demanded. He was obviously very upset. 

"Ash? Ash Ketchum?!" The official questioned while looking back and forth at Ash and the Prof.. 

Some of people from the crowd gasped at the mention of Ash's name. Misty couldn't help but overhear the words delusional, and mad from some of the older trainers. Misty was lost. 

'This had to be a joke,' she thought hopefully. 

"Prof., your going to let them give my Championship away to this guy?!" Ash questioned angrily while pointing at the older man. 

"Ash, please leave right now, or else I will be forced to call security on you." the official stated, now seeming to be aware of who Ash was. 

"This is ridiculous! Pikachu, tell them that we won the competition. Tell them!" 

Misty's heart got caught in her throat as she watched Ash yell at the floor. 

"Ash, Pikachu is dead! Team Rocket destroyed him years ago! Please, stop fooling yourself like this!" the Prof. shouted, obviously exasperated with the whole ordeal. 

"Shut up! How can he be dead if he's right here?!" Ash, irritated, pointed to the floor as Prof. Oak shook his head again. 

"Ash, we're going to get you some help. Security, escort Ash out of the building," the official ordered as the uniformed security guards began to encircle Ash. 

Ash turned away from the stage and focused his attention on Misty. 

"Misty?! You see him don't you?! You believe us?! You know that I'm the World Champion. Pikachu would never lie to you, would he, Misty?! I would never lie to you, I love you!" Ash called out desperately. 

Misty had no response except to burst out into tears. 

'How could this be happening?' Misty questioned herself. She began to sob loudly as she watched the security guards grab Ash, and pull him across the room. However, somehow he managed to pull himself free for a couple of seconds. He ran towards Misty who was still seated at the table. 

Misty instinctively backed away, frightened by Ash's behavior. Ash grabbed onto her arms, as the security guards caught up to him, and once again seized him. 

"Misty, please, you have to believe me! You told me you love me, how could you do this to me!" Misty racking sobs did not stop as the guards tried to pry Ash off of her. 

Just then the doors once again burst open, as Officer Jenny, and Nurse Joy appeared, with a group of policemen. 

"There he is! There's the lunatic who threatened me today!" Nurse Joy shouted while pointing at Ash. 

"You heard her, boys! Get him!" Officer Jenny commanded as the officers headed towards Ash and Misty. 

"Misty!" Ash yelled out again, searching her eyes for any kind of help she could offer. 

But Misty couldn't help even if she wanted to. The whole tribulation had overwhelmed her too much. She couldn't even hear Ash over everyone else even though he was just a few inches away. It felt like everyone was calling Misty's name. 

In fact, everyone was calling Misty's name. 

**"MISTY!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Misty jutted up, breathing heavily. Sweat poured down her forehead, and she felt unbelievably warm. Her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness as she peered around the room. 

The first thing she did when her vision focused was look at the small, fluffy bed near the edge of the larger bed she was lying in. 

The yellow, electric rodent didn't seem to be the least bit disturbed by Misty's screaming fit that occurred just a few seconds ago. On the contrary, it was sleeping peacefully, rolled up in a comfortable ball, and breathing steadily. The breathing part was what really concerned Misty's examination. 

Misty then peered over to her right side where a young, raven-haired Pokemon trainer was sleeping just as peacefully as his Pikachu. 

She looked at his gentle face, and breathed a sigh of relief while a smile crept to her lips. 

However, the smile was soon gone, and a big frown appeared. She growled inwardly and reached over to the young man's arm, grabbing a large piece of skin between her thumb and index finger. Then she squeezed it hard. 

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash cried out in pain, immediately rubbing the part of his arm which was now red. 

As soon as his eyes focused he saw a very angry Misty staring back at him. 

"What did you do that for?!" Ash questioned, aggravated. 

"You idiot!" Misty yelled back, just as aggravated. 

"What?! What happened?! Did I grab you there again?! Ash queried quickly, referring to a previous night's incident. 

Misty growled loudly this time. "Noooooo! You wouldn't believe the dream I just had, and it's all your fault!" 

"My fault?! Now I'm responsible for what you dream too?!" Ash was outraged. 

"Yes, it's your fault because of that stupid horror story you told yesterday," Misty reminded in an annoyed tone. 

"That? The one with the insane trainer who kept talking to his dead Quagsire, and then when he escaped from jail he went after his lover who was slowly going insane herself, and-"

"**Stop it!!!**" Misty ordered while smacking Ash with a pillow. 

"Oh come on. It was just a silly story I told you guys for entertainment, it's not real. You couldn't have been freaked out about that...You know what probably happened? I bet it was all that fried chicken you ate last night. You always get really weird after you eat fried chicken," Ash stated matter-of-factly. 

Misty's lip twitched slightly before she belted Ash once again over the head with her pillow. 

She could here a muffled laugh as the pillow hit his face. 

"It's not funny! It was a horrible nightmare. I dreamed Pikachu had died..." 

Pikachu's ears quivered at this. 

"...and you were insane, and you thought you were the World Champion, but you weren't, and-"

"Is that was this is about?" Ash questioned, cutting her off. "You're nervous about tomorrow? That's so sweet of you to worry about me like that," Ash said while grinning, and moving closer to her in the bed. 

"Hmmppff," was Misty's only response as she turned her head away from the smiling Ash. 

"Look, I'll do my best tomorrow. I promise you that. And if I don't win...well, at least I came in second out of 650 other Pokemon trainers. So please, stop worrying, okay?" Ash questioned Misty, who still wasn't facing him. 

"What makes you think I'm worried?" Misty's voice was strong, and a little snide, but Ash knew that wasn't how she felt. He was right, too. Misty knew that if she looked into Ash's loving, smiling face she wouldn't be able to help smiling herself. Her reason for her wanting him to think that she didn't care was simple. She wanted to keep him on his toes. She wanted him to try and earn her affections. And her plan worked...a couple of years ago. But Ash knew better now. 

He knew that she cared for him. She tries to hide it, but in certain situations it became very obvious. She couldn't hide it all the time, after all. Ash believed that Misty cared about him more than anybody else did. Maybe even more than his mother and Pikachu cared for him. Did he have proof of this? Of course, but it couldn't be found in a look, or a instinctive action. No, she had told him so herself. She loved him. He could feel like the most lowly creature on the face of the planet, but if she was to say those three simple words again he would instantly feel like the luckiest man in the universe. 

"Because I know you better than you think I do...Thank you for caring so much about me," Ash's heartfelt words struck a cord in Misty, and she knew he was speaking the truth. 

He caressed her arm, and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

Misty was glad it was dark. She didn't want Ash to see her blushing like a silly teenager. 

"Now get some sleep. We both have a big day tomorrow. I have to battle Lance, and you have to cheer me on. Goodnight, and please stop worrying," and with that Ash rolled back over to his side of the bed, and went silent.. 

Misty turned back around and observed Ash for a few minutes before smiling to herself. She quietly leaned over Ash, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. She then whispered "good luck", and then just as quickly rolled to her side of bed. She pulled the covers back over her body, and closed her eyes. 

Ash opened an eye and peeked around. He then smiled happily, and rolled towards Misty, placing an arm around her body under the covers. 

Misty didn't move a muscle. 

"Ash....," Misty said in a warning tone. She had a rule. No sex the day before a big match, because Ash would be in a daze for the majority of the day afterwards. Same goes for Misty, but she'd never admit it. Yes, sex was still pretty new to both of them. 

Ash said nothing. Misty's voice acted like the rewind button on a VCR. He was quickly back on his side of the bed. 

'Whipped,' Pikachu thought while giggling to himself. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day it was a match of Lance's Dragonite against Ash's Pikachu. As soon as Ash chose Pikachu people in the crowd were whispering that it was a horrible choice. There was no way a Pikachu could beat a Dragonite, let alone Lance's Dragonite. But both Ash and Lance knew better. The battle raged on until both Pokemon looked ready to faint, but in one stunning move Ash ordered Pikachu to jump in Dragonites mouth. Lance was shocked, then horrified, but there was nothing he could do. It was too late. The next attack Ash called out was Thundershock. The Dragonite was down, and Pikachu hopped out of it's mouth, and almost immediately collapsed on the floor. Ash ran to the middle of the arena and picked up Pikachu. He seemed to be thanking it for the great job it did. 

"And the winner of the World Championship is Ash Ketchum and Pikachu!!!" The announcer declared as the crowd burst into a thunderous applause. 

Misty screamed so loudly that Brock, who was sitting next to her, swore he'd never be able to hear Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy's lovely voices ever again. 

Misty ran towards Ash, who was coming to greet her on the bleachers. She ran down the stairs and jumped into Ash's arms, while being careful not to crush Pikachu when giving Ash a big hug. 

"You did it! You did it! I'm so proud of you, Mr. World Champion!" Misty admitted happily. 

Ash blushed, as he actually began to act modest about his win. 

"Yeah, well the real winner he is Pikachu. Right, buddy?" 

Pikachu slowly opened his eyes as he gave a Pika thumbs up, and a weak smile. 

"I guess he's not in the mood for celebrating right now," Misty noted the Pokemon's exhausted appearance. 

"He'll be all better by tonight," said a Nurse joy who came to collect the Pokemon who had battled that day. After every match they would be rushed to the Pokemon Center for healing. 

Ash handed Joy Pikachu. 

"Get better, buddy! You were amazing, but now you deserve a rest," Ash stated while petting Pikachu behind the ear, it's favorite spot. 

Joy walked off. 

Ash turned back to Misty, and smiled. "Thank you." 

"For what?" Misty asked, confused. 

"For being there for me throughout the whole championship. I could never have done it without you." 

"I didn't do anything." Now it was Misty's turn to blush. 

"Are you kidding? You've done the most out of anyone. You did everything but battle for me, and I bet if you could, you would have. Honestly, Misty, for weeks now you have kept my spirits up, and my ego down. You've pushed me, and helped me relax. You've been with me when I train, and you've cheered me on at every battle. You've managed to keep me sane, and most importantly....you've managed to keep me happy. And for that, I love you. You are everything to me, and I wouldn't be anything without you, because I wouldn't want to _be_ without you. So...Thank you." 

Tears rolled down Misty's face. "Ash...I love you more than anything in the whole world." Nothing else needed to be said as Misty threw her arms around him, and he scooped her up into a hug. 

The thousands of people around them disappeared as their lips came together in a passionate embrace. 

For Misty there was only Ash. 

For Ash there was only Misty. 

They would be there for each other in life, in love, and in dreams...but hopefully not in another nightmare. 

The End #1

  
  
  


A/N: The people who expected a dramatic story glare at Togepretty. I'm sorry! I couldn't do another depressing fic. It makes me sad. :( Just kidding! I did originally plan this to be an epic story(10+ Chapters), but I realized that I already have two stories like that that are unfinished so I didn't want to set myself up for another one. 

Anyway, I saw that most everybody figured out what was wrong with Ash and Pikachu, but hopefully I was able to surprise you somewhat with the ending. 

Oh yes! The ending! I guess you're wondering how this could be the ending if there's another chapter. No, it's not an Epilogue. It's a alternate ending. I couldn't decide whether to go for romance or comedy, so I decided to do both. So please take a look at chapter three, and tell me which ending you preferred in your review. ^_^ Yes, I'll say it. Please review! 

Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one. It really made me happy, because I've been kind of out of it lately. So thanks! ^___^ 


	3. Ending 2

  
  


_Continued from Misty screaming about Ash winning..._

Misty screamed so loudly that Brock, who was sitting next to her, swore he'd never be able to hear Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy's lovely voices ever again.

Misty ran towards Ash, who was coming to greet her on the bleachers. She ran down the stairs and jumped into Ash's arms, while being careful not to crush Pikachu when giving Ash a big hug.

"You did it! You did it! I'm so proud of you, Mr. World Champion!" Misty admitted happily. 

Ash blushed, as he actually began to act modest about his win. 

"Yeah, well the real winner he is Pikachu. Right, buddy?"

Misty and Ash looked at the beat up rodent, awaiting a reaction...but none came. 

"Pikachu?...Pikachu?!" Ash cried, shaking Pikachu's body frantically, hoping to trigger a response. 

Pikachu was still. 

Misty's face turned pale, as her hand flew to her mouth. Tears rolled down her face, as she shook her head in disbelief.

"No...No!!!"

Ash just stared at the Pikachu in his arms dumbfounded. 

Misty felt like she was reliving her nightmare all over again. 

"Is he breathing?!" Misty asked desperately.

"I d-don't no," Ash replied.

Misty leaned in so that she was face to face with Pikachu.

She tried to listen for a heartbeat, but suddenly-

"PIKACHU!"

Pikachu cried out, grinning wildly.

It had been a joke, but Misty obviously didn't find it very funny because she fainted out of shock(no, not a real shock).

Ash caught her with one arm, saving her body from hitting the ground.

He then began to chuckle to himself.

"Got ya!" he said to the unconscious Misty.

"....Misty?...Uh oh. She really fainted." Ash looked at Misty, and then at Pikachu.

He then started to get nervous. 'This is bad. When she wakes up she is going to be really, really, really angry,' Ash thought.

"She's going to kill me."

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"What do I do?! What do I do?! " Ash asked the rodent, frightened.

Pikachu simply shrugged.

'I have to get out of here-'

"Hey, Ash! Congratulations, man!...Hey, what happened to Misty?"

"Uh..." Ash was speechless, but then as he looked at Brock he came up with an idea. Since he simply couldn't just leave Misty there unattended, and he certainly couldn't take her with him lest she wake up and murder him, he'll leave her with Brock. 

"Well, she passed out from the excitement," Ash stated nervously.

"No kidding? How about that." Brock was confused. It didn't seem like something that would happen to Misty.

"I-I have to go take Pikachu to the Pokemon Center, could you take care of Misty for me?" Ash asked hastily, wanting to get away from her as soon as possible.

"Me? Oh, sure...I guess," Brock agreed while thinking 'something isn't right here.'

"Great! You're a real pal!" Ash practically dumped Misty in Brock's arms, and before Brock had a chance to say or do anything else, Ash was gone. 

Brock watched as Ash built up a huge cloud of dust as he ran across the battle field.

"Weird." Brock turned his attention to the young, beautiful, 21 year old unconscious girl in his arms.....Brock began to grin joyfully, as an idea struck him too.

"Where's the World Champion? I've come to collect his Pikachu," Nurse Joy asked Brock, as Brock immediately sprang into action.

"He took Pikachu to the Pokemon Center himself. Probably for some bonding time, or something," Brock explained while grinning.

"Oh...Oh my! What happened to her?!" Joy asked worriedly, examining the unconscious Misty in Brock's arms. 

"Her? She just passed out from all the excitement."

"Oh dear! Well, maybe we should get her to a hospital just in case," Joy suggested, still worried.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing, really. It happens all the time. What with me being her boyfriend and everything she gets plenty of excitement," Brock stated cheekily.

"She's _your_ girlfriend?" Joy questioned suspiciously.

"Absolutely!" Brock answered proudly.

"She's very beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah, but I've been thinking about breaking up with her," Brock mentioned, gaining the nurse's full attention.

"Really? How come?"

"Well you see, she's way too needy. She can never get enough of me. And then when I finally do give her what she want's this ends up happening," Brock said, referring to Misty's current condition.

"That's _interesting_. Well then, maybe you should break up with her if she can't handle you," Joy stated, obviously flirting.

"Maybe I should," Brock agreed, getting more excited by the second. 'It's working!'

Just then Misty began to open her eyes as Brock lost his grip on her....

"Huh?......BROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The End #2 


End file.
